Java Edition Version History
This is a better changelog for all the current and old updates! This page is WIP so please be patient! feel free to edit! Hint: Bold words are hints! Changelog Classic 0.0.9a: First publicly released version 0.0.11a: Single player creative mode release. Place blocks. 0.0.12a: Bedrock and liquid (water and lava) added. 0.0.14a: Gravel added. 0.0.15a: Multiplayer released to the public. 0.0.20a: Added wool. 0.30_02: Rana officially added. 0.30_03: Black Steve, Beast Boy, and Steve added. Changelog Survival Test 0.24: Mobs and Survival mode introduced. 0.25_05: Mobs more dangerous, limited arrows, Pigs drop mushrooms. Skeleton fires at you. 0.26: Spider added. 0.27: Sheep officially added. Changelog Indev 0.31 (12/23/2009): Last release of Creative mode until Beta 1.8. Torches officially added. 0.31 (12/25/2009): Survival mode reintroduced. Spawn with 99 TNT, Stone, Leaves, and Bookshelves. 0.31 (1/11/2010): Added iron tools, such as the iron axe, pickaxe and shovel. 0.31 (2/1/2010): Title screen added. Dirt would scroll continuously. Indev (2/6/2010): Added Difficulty slider. Changelog Alpha Alpha 1.0.1 '''Added sand, cobblestone, and ores. Added certain sounds to items and blocks, added crafting GUI, added flat world type, fixed all types of bugs and glitches, and added gravity to sand. '''Alpha 1.0.2 '''Added gravity for gravel and fixed bugs. '''Alpha 1.1.0 Seecret Updates! Monster Spawners/Dungeons Added! Added Redstone and Iron Door along with its wooden variant. Alpha 1.2.0 Added Clocks and a compass that will always point to the original spawn point. Added Pumpkins! Added Jack-O-lanterns! Added Zombie Pigman! Added Nether Dimension! Added Nether Portal! Added Ghasts! Retextured the iron and gold blocks. Changelog Beta Beta 1.0 - Added the ability to throw eggs (once thrown, there is a probability of a chicken spawning), made Dungeons more common, added Capes to Mojang employees, and re-Introduced leaf decay. Beta 1.0_01 - Fixed a couple of bugs (double chests crashing the game, loading a world crashing the game). Beta 1.0.2 - Fixed play issue with Macs. Fixed durability bug for tools. Beta 1.1 - Re-wrote the code for leaf decay, and added seasonal Splash-Text. Beta 1.1_02 Beta 1.2 - Added Dispensers, Charcoal, Note Blocks, ability to dye Wool, Squids, Ink sac, added a different tree type: Spruce Tree, and added Lapis Lazuli. Beta 1.2_02 - New skin system added, fixed cake being glitched on some games. Beta 1.5.1 Weather added, rainfall in forest/plains, snowfall in tundra/taiga, the clouds will darken in desert but no rain or snow will come although lightning is possible. Beta 1.6 Maps and Trapdoors added, and fixed SMP Nether portal issue. Beta 1.7.1 Pistons added with sticky and a regular variant, and clay can now be found in large amounts near water sources Beta 1.8.1 #Added a brand new biome generation code that simplifies life a lot and makes things much more exciting for the future #+ Added new mob: Endermen #+ Added FOV slider #+ Added brightness slider #+ Added randomly generated ravines #+ Killing a monster makes it drop experience orbs #+ A player can level up by gathering experience orbs #+ Added randomly generated houses #+ Added huge mushrooms #+ Using bonemeal on small mushrooms grows the mushroom into a giant mushroom if there’s room #+ Rewrote the light rendering to use multitexturing instead of direct colors #+ Sky light and block light have different tints, cool colors for sky light, warm for block lights #+ Added critical hits that deal +50% damage, plus an extra point to make crits with weak weapons worth it #+ If a player hits a mob while falling, they always hit a critical hit #+ The game now keeps track of damage sources and types #+ Some damage type ignore armor now; drowning, being on fire (but not being IN a fire), falling out of the world #+ Ice now only spreads next to existing ice or from coast areas #+ Made the explosions prettier #+ Made level height depend on a single variable (the level height still is 128, but it’s more moddable now) #+ Added sprinting #+ Added hunger #+ Food is now stackable #+ Improved the logo #+ Added suspended particles to water #+ Added a server list so you can remember multiple servers #+ A player regenerates slowly while the food bar is high #+ Eating food now takes time #+ Skeletons hold their bows better now #+ Added melons #+ Made melons and pumpkins farmable #+ Animals that get hurt will flee randomly for a short while #+ Pigs have snouts now #+ Made a flashier title screen #+ Looking towards the sun during sunset/sunrise changes fog color #+ Added fence gates #+ Added a player list to multiplayer #+ Added Silverfish #+ Added Cave Spider #+ Added huge underground dungeons (stronghold) #+ Added underground mine shafts #+ Added melon #+ Added sprouts for melons and pumpkins #+ Added vines #+ Added iron bars * Fixed mushrooms spreading infinitely * Fixed caves generating with too many dead ends Beta 1.9 - Potions added, you can brew them with the Brewing Stand, Nether fortresses added, Note: Nether Fortresses can be very hard to find the nether as of infdev so the nether's terrain is infinite generationwise. Strongholds have loot chests now! New door noise! Added better enchantments for golden things New XP bar Fixed annoying squids bug (Squids spawning anywhere in water) Added Minceraft! (1 in 10,000 chance) Official Release of Minecraft Minecraft 1.0.0 '''- Ender eyes and pearls added; Endermen have a new sound! Enderdragon and the End added, Blacksmith village building loot added. Added chainmail armor! Added enchantments for bows. Added new wood types. Added Spawn eggs! Dispensers now spawn new entities out of them! Brick stone brick sandstone Many bugs fixed ''Minecraft'' 1.2.5''' (Includes 1.2.1 to 1.2.5) '' Added new jungle biome! Added fire charges! Added Jungle slabs, planks, and stairs. Added climbable vines! Texture for ghasts fireball added. Fixed bug with Ender Dragon spawning when you clicked with a gold helmet 'Minecraft 1.3.2 - Added new inventory and trading with villagers! ''Minecraft'' 1.7.4''' - Added integrated Twitch broadcasting. Fixed render distances above 8 (may not work in multiplayer, servers have their own view distance they limit you to) and Many bug fixes ''Minecraft'' 1.7.2 Double the amount of biomes, with new trees/flowers/blocks. New “Amplified” world option. Less ocean *New blocks! **Two new types of wood. **Stained glass! With both blocks and panes. **Packed ice, red sand, podzol. **Lots of new flowers, including double-tall versions of current plants. **Portals can be bigger sizes! *Fishing! **Added more type of fish. **Redone the fishing mechanics. Can now catch junk and treasure too. **Fishing rod enchantments! *Maps! **Put them in an item frame and hang them on your wall. They’re extra big! **Lots of new colours for lots of blocks! **Now with less lag! *Achievement & Statistics overhaul! **Now both world (or server) specific. **In multiplayer, it’s announced to everybody when you get an achievement. ***You can move your mouse over this in the chat to see what it was! **Some new achievements and statistic types were added. **Zoomable achievements screen! *Multiplayer enhancements! **Servers can now put a 64×64 image called “server-icon.png” in their folder, that you will see on your server list. ** You can see who’s online before joining a server; move your mouse over a player count! **'Lots of hidden preparation for allowing name changes.' *Resource pack changes! **You can now have multiple selected. **They can completely re-do your sounds, adding new ones or changing current ones. **Servers can now recommend a resource pack for you to use. *Chat & command improvements! **New commands to spawn mobs or blocks of any type. **Command block minecart! **Clickable links to achievements and items. **Click on somebody’s name in the chat to message them! *Lots and lots of technical work! **Completely rewrote how the network (multiplayer) works. **Completely rewrote the sound manager. **New graphics options. **Basic shader support testing. ''Minecraft'' 1.8.1 Preview *3 new stone types! *Major Enchanting & Repairing changes! *Mossy stone bricks recipe! *Updated Villager trading! *'Doors now stack!' *Slime blocks! *Lots of other tweaks, changes, bug fixes and secret features *Level Lock; World difficulty setting *Skin cutomization *World Edit Commands below *New command /particle to show particle effects in the world. It can also be relative to entities. Example: /particle lava ~ ~1 ~ 1 1 1 0.5 2 @etype=Chicken *Added the ability to filter block types in the /fill command, but only if it’s used to fill in replace mode with “normal” blocks. It does not work when filling with block entities. Syntax: /fillreplace filterBlockName filterData *Fixed most of the remaining issues with the /clone command, for example, chest orientation. */tp now supports rotation arguments *Player selectors (@p, @e, etc.) now support cubic areas. For example: @ex=0,y=0,z=0,dx=10,dy=10,dz=10 gets all entities between 0,0,0 and 10,10,10 *Added /clone command to copy large areas to other areas *Added a /fill command to fill a large area with a block Category:Minecraft Updates